


Heated Problems

by Synli



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Quiet Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: Heat was never something Blake had looked forward to. Despite how good it may feel to give into her urges at the time, she would always long for the day that it would end. That feeling had only grown with her arrival at Beacon Academy and her living so close to her team members.Will Blake be able to keep herself in line long enough for the urges to pass by and allow herself some more peace of mind?





	Heated Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone~ This was actually the first piece of fanfiction I'd ever written, despite reading a lot of it growing up ^^  
> I would love constrictive criticism if you have any~
> 
> If there's a request you would like to make, feel free to send me a message here or pop over to [Synful Seductions](https://synful-seductions.tumblr.com/) and leave an ask there~

Heat always had a way of striking at the most inopportune moments, or at least it had always felt that way to the Faunus member of the RWBY team, Blake. Usually the Faunus students of Beacon Academy would be granted a leave of absence to allow them to wait out their week of intense desires and frustration however they may choose. Blake was a special case however, being as not even her team had found out about her little secret. The reserved and quiet female would try her hardest to keep it that way too, until she was ready to tell them all.

This of course made it hard for her to ‘alleviate’ certain feelings during her week of heat. She didn’t relish lying to her friends, but she’d always believed that it would be better than the alternative. It wasn’t uncommon for Blake to slip out from the dorm at all hours of the day to find a nice quiet place and give herself over to the building sensations only to return and have to sate her primal feelings again in a few more hours. Misery would be an apt way to describe the twisted mix of pleasure and annoyance that followed her closely every cycle.

It always began the same way as well, assaulting her in the dead of night while she should have been asleep. It had a particularly nasty habit of hijacking whatever nice dream she was having and turning it into a sweaty and frantic fantasy that would leave her to awaken with damp panties and agonizingly sensitive nipples. So it had been previous nights and it was this time as well, the resident ninja of the team cursed below her breath as she slipped from the twisted mess of blankets she called a bed.

Each step away from her bed on shaky legs was an annoyance as her juice-slicked thighs caressed each other, reminding her of the erotic nature her latest dream had taken on. Blake only spared a quick glance at her teammates before she slipped out of the dorm room and into the quiet corridor.

_This is such a pain. It’ll screw everything up if I just jump her like that!_

Even giving the notion a moment’s thought caused a pang of need to well up from within the feline Faunus’s stomach. The latest victim of her heat-riddled mind had been Yang, the boisterous and loud blonde bombshell of team RWBY. She knew it was wrong to think about her friends that way and that in all likelihood it was just her heat talking, but she couldn’t help but tremble every time the blonde popped into her head.

Normally her willpower would have stopped her from acting on such a primal and powerful need, but something about her heat that night left her with such a powerful urge that she couldn’t help but give in. Before she had a chance to weigh the consequences of her actions, a hand had slipped into her damp bottoms and her other was busy attacking her sensitive breast. As her fingers slowly curled inside of her heated core, the feline Faunus had to bite down on her bottom lip to muffle a throaty moan.

_I want her…I need her to take me…_

“Yang…”

“Blake?”

”Fuck me…… Please…”

“I need it… so bad… it’s hot…”

In her frantic fingering and heated masturbation session, she hadn’t been aware that the blonde had actually been right in front of her. Another thing she failed to realize is that she had intermittently been talking out loud, for any and all students and faculty to see, had they walked by. In fact, the flustered female was only finally snapped out of her fantasizing by the feeling of a warm hand lightly resting against her forehead.

“That’s quite a way to get a girl’s attention, hot stuff. You’re burning up by the way, you okay?”

For the first time since waking up, Blake laid her eyes upon the blonde, admiring her smile if only for a moment before her rational mind caught up with her. Struggling to pull her hands away from her own body, Blake’s blissful expression became one of shock as the weight of the situation hit her.

“I…uhh…needed…air?”

“Mhm, you sure look like it.”

Despite having caught her Faunus friend in such an intimate situation, her cheery nature and vibrant personality was already managing to put Blake at ease, if only a little bit. Slowly pulling her fingers free from her momentarily forgotten sex, the black-haired feline can’t fight the small moan that slips from her parted lips. Before she has a chance to wipe her digits clean on the already messy fabric of her panties, her hand is intercepted and brought up in front of her face.

“Wha…y…Yang?”

The dark-haired female muttered softly as she was suddenly made to feel very uneasy by the closeness of the other girl. The grin the blonde usually wore seemed to transform into a small smirk as her steady grip held Blake’s hand before her face.

“I knew I was hot, but I didn’t think I was this hot.”

Blake was forced back into silence before she could even stammer out an excuse by the feeling of Yang’s lips wrapping around her captured digits, engulfing them in the heat of her mouth. With a shaky-legged moan, the feline Faunus was struck by another wave of arousal, this time strong enough to chase away her rational thoughts as she blankly admired the blonde sucking on her coated fingers. Before her legs could send her tumbling to the ground or onto the bombshell blonde, a strangled cry rumbled free from Blake’s throat. The sensation of Yang’s knee pressing into her crotch as the blonde pushed herself closer was almost more than she could bare.

“Nnngh…Yang…I…”

Heated saliva cascaded down the black-haired female’s fingers as Yang went straight from sucking them clean to attacking the Faunus’s lips. It’s a good thing that she had been silenced, as the sensation of Yang’s fingers squirming beneath her panties was the last thing Blake noticed before she was overcome by her urges completely. All Yang noticed of her partner’s inner struggle was the sensation of Blake suddenly forcefully kissing her back and grinding onto her fingers until her body shook with a rapturous pleasure.

The almost feral Faunus continued to grind her wanton slit into her friend’s fingers until each and every wave of orgasm had left her body, leaving only a comforting haze of warmth. Once Yang had noticed the other girl beginning to slow, she gently lowered the two of them to the floor, right in front of the RWBY dorm room. Blake would have been worried about the possibility of someone finding them before she had a chance to catch her breath if she wasn’t so damn satisfied to have finally received some brief respite from her heat. Naturally once her mind had time to wander, a strange shock and small amount of worry began to build up inside of her. Without pulling her face from the other girl’s shoulder, she softly whispered.

“I’m sorry, Yang.”

“For what, Blake? You didn’t do anything.”

“It’s this stupid heat it just makes me so…”

As if all the air had suddenly fled from the room, Blake could feel her heart beginning to hammer in her chest as her worried mind began to run wild.  
You told her about the heat! How could you be so stupid!? There’s no way any of them are going to treat you the same, knowing you’re a Faunus. A non-human.

Before anything could be said by her partner, her breath began to hitch in her throat as hot tears began to bead from the corners of her eyes. Despite her attempts to stay quiet, a muffled sob somehow found its way free from her throat. Though her thoughts were of the blonde pushing her away, looking hurt or betrayed and saying she never wanted to see her again, Yang’s grip on Blake pulled her closer. Struggling in her friend’s grasp, the feline attempted to pull free again and again, only for each attempt to end in Yang holding her tighter.

Eventually the despairing Faunus gave up fighting the embrace, going slack as her own hand went out to wrap around her steadfast friend. As if she had sensed that Blake had finally calmed down somewhat, Yang pulled her head back slightly, warm drops of tears falling from her own eyes onto the female below.

Pain. Anger. Betrayal. Mistrust. Any number of these emotions were what Blake had expected to receive if her secret had ever gotten out. The only emotion that she wouldn’t have foreseen from her experiences in life thus far was the only visible expression on the blonde’s face. Love.

“Blake. Don’t worry, just please stop crying.”

The sound of the Yang’s voice cracking slightly almost broke Blake’s heart, and it was all she could do not to bury her head in her friend’s shoulder and begin to sob again. Before the emotional Faunus could speak anymore, Yang gave her a soft “Shhh” as she began to stroke the top of her head. As the normally bouncy blonde’s fingers slowly began to slide through her ebony hair, she instinctively flinched when her hidden ears were stroked. The last thing that Blake remembered before she allowed herself to drift into a comfortable slumber was Yang’s voice as she filled the space around them with a quiet hum.

_Thank you, Yang._


End file.
